Lupin and the Quest for the Millennium Items
by El Cid Girl
Summary: 327 Rewrite! Lupin has his eyes on stealing the 7 Millennium Items. But to get it, he must defeat the people who have them in a duel. A YuGiOh! Lupin the Third Crosssover. Yes the Lupin gang WILL duel!
1. Friendship

**A.N. Hey there! (3/31/07) I am just rewriting my Lupin III/YGO crossover. Tell me, is there anyone else who isn't obbsessed with YGO and Lupin III as much as I am?!?! So enjoy the fic.**

Fun Fact: Oh, just a brief reminder, I don't much approve of the English names of the YGO charries, so I am using the original names, heres the list:

Anzu Mazaki- Tea Gardner

Jounouchi Katsuya- Joey Wheeler

Honda Hiroto- Tristan Taylor

Sugoroku Moutu- Yugi's grandpa, Solomon Moutu...

And Natsumi is an original character that will play a good part in my future YGO fic! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own YGO or Lupin III...They belong to their owners. But I do own some the merchandise! Enjoy!

* * *

_Lupin the Third, and the Quest for the Millennium Items. _

**Prologue: **

Long ago, in ancient Egypt there was a great Pharaoh named, Atemu. He and his loyal six head priests Isis, Set, Akunadin, Shada, Mahaado, and Amanra we're the ones who had the seven Millennium Items. Isis, had the Millennium Necklace, which lets her look into the past and future. Set, the Pharaoh's cousin had the Millennium Rod, which let him control the minds of anyone, and it was also a dagger. Shada, had the Millennium Key, which let him walk into the minds of other people. Akunadin, the Pharaoh's Uncle and father of Set, had the Millennium Eye, which let him to read the minds of other people. Amanra had the Millennium Scale, which measured the pureness of other people.

Mahaado, the Dark Magician had the Millennium Ring, which can locate the locations of the Millennium Items. And finally the Pharaoh Atemu had an item himself. The Millennium Puzzle. It was the item of all of the Millennium Items. But when the Shadow Games erupted into a war that threatened the safety of the Egyptians. The Pharaoh had no choice, so Atemu locked the powerful magic away in his tomb. He also sealed the souls of the six High Priests into their own items...

Our story begins 5,000 Years Later...

_-Outside the Kame Store in Domino Japan- _

At the Kame (Turtle) game shop, Sugoroku Motto was just sweeping the street and getting ready for a new day in his store. A young girl came walking towards the store; she had blue eyes and short brown hair she was wearing the Domino High school uniform, which consisted of a pink jacket and short blue skirt with white knee high socks and brown shoes. Behind her were two boys and a girl. One boy was tall, he had blonde hair and brown eyes, he was wearing the Domino High School Boy uniform consisting of blue pants, a blue unbuttoned jacket and brown shoes. The other boy was tall as well, he had brown hair and brown eyes he too was wearing the Domino High School boys uniform.

Behind the boys came another girl. She was tall and had dark brown curly hair up to her midback. She had dark brown eyes and wore the Domino High School girl's uniform. They all came to the store.

The girl with blue eyes came up to Sugoroku and said, "Good morning Mr. Motto, is Yugi home?"

"Hello, Anzu," He replied, "Jounouchi, Honda, Natsumi." He bowed, "Yes Yugi is home, he's getting ready. He turned his head towards Yugi's window and said, "YUGI! YOU BETTER HURRY UP! ANZU, JOUNOUHCI, HONDA, AND NATSUMI ARE HERE!!!!"

Inside the house, Yugi Motto was getting ready to go to school. For a high school kid, he was short and had triple colored spiky hair. He wore his school uniform and a belt choker on his neck. He then put on his most treasured item, the Millennium Puzzle. When he was young, his grandfather found it in a trip to Egypt. According to legend, whoever solves the puzzle, will unlock the Shadow Games, and may have one wish. That's how Yugi got Honda and Jounouchi as friends. Inside the puzzle was a 5,000-year-old spirit. He called him, Yami.

Yugi got outside and walked up to his friends. "Hey guys!" He replied while waving to them.

"Hey Yugi!" They all replied.

"Come on guys," Natsumi replied, she looked at her watch, "It's almost 8:30! We can't be late for History!!!"

"I want to be late," Jounouchi replied, "I hate History I fail it every time."

"No wonder, Jounouchi," Anzu replied, "You fail everything except P.E.!"

"Very funny."

"Come on!" Natsumi replied, "Let's go or we'll miss the bus!!!"

"Oh yeah!" Yugi replied. The gang began to run to school, "LATER MR. MOTTO!!!" Everyone but Yugi yelled.

"Later grandpa!!" Yugi yelled.

"Have fun in school now," He replied back.

The gang kept running towards the bus stop, suddenly they forgot to look both ways before crossing the street. And they almost hit a yellow convertible car. The car stopped and so did the gang. Natsumi got real pissed off, and turned her heel towards the bumper of the car, kicking it, "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR'RE GOING! YOU STUPID HEAD!!!" Natsumi yelled.

Yugi replied, "Natsumi, that's not very nice."

"Who cares. Lets go we're late." The gang turned and kept running towards the bus stop.

Inside the car were two men. The one who was driving had black hair with sideburns. He was wearing a red coat with a blue shirt, yellow tie, and white pants. The other man was had black hair and beard. He wore a dark blue fedora, which covered his eyes. He was wearing a dark blue suit, with a light blue shirt and black tie. "Kids these days," The man in the fedora replied, "Don't they know to look both ways before crossing the street??"

"Oh well," The other man replied, "You gotta admit the chicks were hott."

"Oh god," The other man replied as he crossed his arms, "Just drive."

The gang kept running and running and they caught the bus, just before it left. They walked inside and sat down and the bus drove off. "So Natsumi," Yugi started off, "How are things with Kaiba?"

That question hit Natsumi hard. Sure she was dating the hottest, richest, and smartest guy in Domino High. But it wasn't because she loved him, it was because Natsumi's family owns a company called, Ando Inc. She had an obligation to date him. She didn't really had a lot of feeling towards him, but deep down, she felt sorry for him. Their relationship isn't romantic, Seto Kaiba is not the kind of man who would be romantic. "Its kinda okay Yugi. I mean I kinda hate him, but I can't feel that I have a sense of pity for him. And yet I still hate him. It's just tough. Because we're friends he hates me, ugh, sometimes he can be a real jerk! "

"Got that right, "Jounouchi replied. Jounouchi had a big grudge over the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. Kaiba sees Jounouchi as a pathetic duelist. And Jounouchi hated people who were goody two shoes and spoiled rich brats. "I can't believe you have to date him Nat."

"Jouno, I know that too, but, theres nothing I can do about it." Suddenly the bus stopped at Domino High. The gang got out and went to class. It was gonna be another boring day at school. "Great hell is here."

"You can say that again," Jounouchi added.


	2. The Secret of the Millennium Items

**A.N. Hey ya'll! Whats up? Anyway I like this fic so far. Oh and for some of Natsumi's cards and Lupin, Jigen, Fujiko, and Goemon, I'll make up some cards. You'll see some of them made up. Okay on with the fic.**

**El Cid Girl**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Lupin. I only own this plot, Natsumi, and my made up cards, enjoy the fic. **

The Secret of the Millennium Items 

Lupin the Third was in the small plaza in Domino. Near this fountain clock tower in the middle of the city. Everyone knew that it use to be the main site for the old Battle City Tournament Kaiba Corporation held. Lupin and his right hand man, Jigen were just sitting on a small table with an umbrella in the plaza. Near the coffee hut. Lupin kept turning his head and saw that many kids were dueling. After the Battle City Tournament, Kaiba Corp's own Duel Disks now work anywhere so kids can practice their dueling.

Lupin took a sip of his coffee and said, "Dammit! Where the hell is Fujiko and Goemon??"

Jigen then pointed near the fountain, "Your stupid man, theres Goemon!"

Lupin then turned his head towards the fountain and saw Goemon meditating. Goemon then later got up and walked to the table Lupin and Jigen were sitting at, "Hey Goemon," Lupin said, "I didn't see you at the fountain, what up?"

"Whats the job?" Goemon replied as he sat down on the chair.

"Hold it, were still gonna wait for Fujiko."

Suddenly a woman with short brown hair came to the table; of course, it was Lupin's lover, Fujiko Mine, "Hey Fujiko!" Lupin replied excitedly.

"Hello guys." She replied, "So you called this meeting for what Lupin?" She asked.

"Wait, you guys must be hungry, get something on me."

A waitress came by and took their orders. And then left to prepare them. "Okay Lupin," Replied Fujiko, "What the hell is this about anyway?"

"Yeah man," Jigen replied, "Whats up?"

Lupin then got out a handout from the Domino Museum and showed the gang. It showed about the Ancient Egypt exhibit once hosted by Isis Ishtar. It showed the tablet that displayed the information about the mysterious Pharaoh, and the shadow games. "You guys know about Duel Monsters right guys?"

"Yeah." They all replied.

"Well a long time ago in Egypt, they actually played this stupid game. They called it, "The Shadow Games." See there was later a war that almost destroyed the world. So what the Pharaoh did, was he locked all the magic away with these mysterious Millennium Items. Their made of pure solid gold, and each of them has a specific power. Plus, if you put them all together, you can get some good amount of infinite power."

"Wow!" Fujiko replied, "Sparkling gold."

"But the major thing here is," Jigen started off, "That this stuff will really be worth it."

"Lupin," Goemon started off, "Do you know where some of them are?"

"Well only one," Lupin replied. He then took out a photo clipping from the Battle City Tournament. It was a picture of Yugi Motto, the King of Games. The gang saw the photo.

Fujiko replied, "What about Yugi Motto?"

"Look at his pendant." The gang looked at his pendant, it was one of the seven Millennium Items, the Millennium Puzzle.

"Whoa!" Jigen replied, "He has the Millennium Puzzle."

"So how do you think we should get it?" Goemon asked. Before he could say anything, Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu came near the coffee house just chit chatting away. Jounouchi brought out his dueling disk so he can have fun dueling his friends, Natsumi, Yugi, and Otogi.

"So Jounouchi, are you gonna duel Yugi for your Red Eyes back?" Anzu asked Jounouchi.

"Nah, I already got it back." He replied, "I really wanna duel Natsumi after she sings in her band, we're gonna bet hamburgers on it."

"You gonna split some of it Jounouchi?" Honda asked.

"Maybe, since you're my best guy pal." Jounouchi then head locked Honda and gave him a nuggie.

The Lupin gang couldn't help but overhear when Anzu mentioned Yugi, "Maybe they know Yugi Motto," Replied Jigen.

"Who knows, maybe." Fujiko replied.

Suddenly, Yugi and Natsumi ran over to the gang. And behind came a Otogi. Otogi was a tall boy with dark green eyes and black hair tied back into a ponytail. He had a red headband with black diamonds on the design. He was also wearing his dice earring and the Domino High School boys uniform. Otogi was the boy who invented the new game, Dungeon Dice Monsters. Yugi, Otogi, and Natsumi each brought their Duel Disks with them.

"Hey guys!" Said Yugi running up to the gang.

"Hey Yug, Nat, Otogi." Jounouchi replied, "What took you guys so long?"

"If you don't remember," Otogi started off, "We got held in at class because we were passing notes to each other."

"Well next time save it for after class," Anzu replied.

Lupin who overheard them said, "That _is _Yugi Motto! The King of Games!"

"And that big ol' pendent he's wearing, that the Millennium Puzzle?" Jigen asked.

"Yup that's the thing, Millennium item, numero one."

"Hey I'm hungry," Natsumi replied, "I'm gonna go get a bagel at the coffee shop." The gang then walked behind Natsumi she then, for the fun of it, ran towards the coffee shop and tripped near Lupin's table. The Lupin gang began to laugh at her.

"God, what a clumsy girl," Fujiko replied.

Lupin, being the gentleman he was, got out of his seat and helped Natsumi up and said, "Are you alright Ms?"

"Yeah," Natsumi replied. She then looked at him and said, "You must be a..."

Lupin then realized it was the same girl who kicked his car this morning so he replied, "The stupid head."

Natsumi then remembered the little thing this morning and stuttered, "Oh, um...well...sorry, you know I can pay for that."

"Its okay, besides I was gonna get it fixed anyways."

"I'm so sorry dude."

"Hey, I know your trying to be nice, but my name is not dude its Lupin, baby."

"Thanks, but I'm not your baby, and that's not my name either, its Natsumi."

"Well okay Natsumi."

"Thanks for helping me up, but I'm just gonna get a bagel later." She then walked away with Yugi, Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, and Otogi behind her.

"God, teenagers." Jigen said.

"This generation has some problems," Fujiko replied.

"Lupin you know her?" Asked Goemon.

"Yeah we know her," Jigen replied, "You saw the dent in the bumper right? Well she caused it, friggin' brat."

"Well she was late," Lupin replied, "Besides we have insurance."

After Natsumi got her bagel, the gang then began to duel near the tables. Natsumi wanted to duel Yugi and they decided to duel.

"Hey look over there Lupin," Fujiko replied, "Looks like Yugi Motto is gonna duel that girl."

"Yugi, you're my best bud, now lets duel!" Natsumi said, "Duel disk on!!" Yugi and Natsumi's duel disk then began to turn on. And with the power of the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi began to turn into his other half, Yami. "DUEL!" Both Yugi and Natsumi yelled.

"Whoa!" Jigen yelled, "Lupin that Yugi kid looks a little taller now."

Lupin looked at Yugi and saw that he was a little taller. The Millennium Puzzle has a weird effect on Yugi when he duels. When he duels, Yugi turns into the King of Games, Yami. "Yeah that is weird, how does he do that?"

_(Natsumi:4000/ Yugi:4000)_

Both Yugi and Natsumi drew 6 cards from their dueling decks. "Okay Nat," Yugi replied in a now deep voice, "I'll go first." Yugi drew a card from his deck and said, "I play Beta the Magnet Warrior in Defense mode!" As he played Beta on the Duel Disk and out came a hologram of the monster. "And I place one card face down, and end my turn."

_(Beta The Magnet Warrior:1700 ATK/1600 DEF)_

"Okay my turn!" Natsumi said, as she drew a card from her deck. "I summon, Sisters of the Moon in attack mode!" Natsumi then played Sisters of the Moon and out came a hologram of two women dressed in Moon Outfits. "And now, Sisters of the Moon!!! Attack Beta now! Lunar Eclipse Flair!!!"

_(Sisters of the Moon: ATK 1900 DEF 1000)_

Natsumi's monster, Sister of the Moon completely defeated Yugi's Magnet Warrior. Since his monster was in defense, he didn't lose any life points. "And now I place on card face down and now I'm done Yugi."

"Oh your good, Natsumi." Yugi then drew a card from his deck and said, "I now play Gemini Elf, in attack mode and place another card face down." A hologram came of two twin elves. "And now I end my turn."

After about dueling for 30 minutes. It came down to Natsumi only having 500 Life points and Yugi having 2000. On Yugi's field were his Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. And on Natsumi's were her Nidhogg Dragon and Frey, Freyja's Twin.

_(DMG ATK200 DEF 1700/ Dark Magician ATK2500 DEF 2100) _

_(Frey, Freyja's twin ATK 2000 DEF 1600/ Nidhogg The Mighty Norse Dragon ATK 2600 DEF 2000)_

"Yugi, with Nidhogg on the field, you'll surely lose." Natsumi said.

"Ha, but I know your deck as well as you know mines, Nat. So its my turn now." Yugi drew out a card from his deck and said, "I play this magic card, and sorry my good friend you'll lose. I play Book of Secret Arts, this card allows me to give 300 ATK points to anyone I choose and I choose my Dark Magician!"

"Oh no!"

"Dark Magician attack Nidhogg now!" Dark Magician was now 2800 points and Nidhogg was 2600. Out of that battle, it cost Natsumi 200 life points. Making Yugi the victor.

"Good job Yugi!" Natsumi said, "Your still good dude!"

"Great game Natsumi, now how about we go to my place and watch a movie?" Yugi said. He suddenly got shorter and got his cute sweet voice back.

"Sure that sounds fun," Natsumi said. The gang then began to walk away towards Yugi's house.

"Wow." Lupin said still at the coffeehouse tables, "That Yugi was good."

"They don't call him the king of games for nothin'." Jigen replied.

"Well we might as well see if he can match Lupin III for that Millennium Puzzle."


	3. The Large Empire of Kaiba Corporation

**A.N. Hey ya'll! Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy with school and shit. So yeah school sucks. Okay I hope you like this chappy!**   
**El Cid Girl**   
**Disclaimer- I do not own YGO or Lupin! K?!?! **   
The Large Empire of Kaiba Corporation 

_-Ando Inc-_

After Natsumi watched a movie at Yugi's house, she left home. She was tired of wearing her school uniform, so she put on a purple strapless top, with a black short skirt and purple heels. She let her dark brown curly hair down and just walked to her small office in her company. Ando Inc. was a company that made many of the latest software for companies. A long time ago, when her father was alive he proposed a partnership with Kaiba Corporation. As she got older, she understood what it meant.

That meant she had to marry Seto Kaiba. When she turned fifteen she had to date him. She wasn't happy about the idea. She disliked Kaiba in many ways. Kaiba disliked her friends a lot. She knew why, Yugi was the only one who kicked his butt in Duel Monsters, Anzu and all her ranting speeches about friendship; Jounouchi was a worthless duelist, that's why Kaiba hated all of Natsumi's friends. Deep down, Natsumi felt very sorry for Kaiba.

She then began to do some of the paper work for her company. She had a small office. The desk had a laptop, a photo of her and her friends, her small cup where she had her pencils and pens, and few books stacked neatly between book holders, and a stereo where she played Rock and Techno music to work to. She then began to turn on her laptop and began to work on some paper work, she turned on her stereo and it played a techno song. It was Do You Feel The Same? By Ian Van Dahl. When she heard the song, she began to start singing to it while she worked.

_There is something _

_You should know_

_Now I found you_

_I won't let go _

_All I'm asking _

_Will you be mine?_

_Tell your feelings_

'_Cause life's too short for wasting time... _

Just then she heard someone walking into the door. It was none other than Seto Kaiba himself. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with black leather pants and a belt with KC on the buckle. He wore his brown shoes and a purple trench coat that had KC on the left side of his coat near his collar. He was tall for his age; he had brown hair and blue eyes. He then heard Natsumi singing to the song and said, "Natsumi."

Natsumi stopped typing her report and saw Kaiba looking at her. She was then startled and was nervous. She was then blushing red, "How long have you've been here?" She asked as she got up from her chair and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Long enough to hear you singing to such ridiculous music." Kaiba responded.

"Look what do you want?" She asked as she crossed her arms, turned around and walked towards the window and looked outside the beautiful view of the city.

"I just thought we might discuss our future intentions of reuniting our companies."

Natsumi got angrier and turned her head to him and said, "Oh god, not this again, look, I'm only fifteen years old, marriage is the least of my worries!"

"Natsumi, when your father passed away, he left you this marvelous company. Plus, me, waiting for you to unite our companies."

"Look, I know that your stepfather and my father hoped to reunite our companies. But, times change, I can make my own decisions, and one of them is not to be in this partnership with you!"

"Well Natsumi," He then walked up to her and pinned her to the glass window, "You got spirit and independence, and I like that in a woman. It's just hard to believe that you don't even care for your own father's empire."

"You creep!" She then pushed him away so she can be free from his grip, "Do as you please, but I will NEVER give you my father's company!"

_-Meanwhile, Outside Kaiba Corporation-_

Outside Kaiba Corporation's tallest sky scraper, Lupin, Jigen, Fujiko, and Goemon were planning out a heist to steal some duel disks and blue prints from Kaiba Corporation. "Okay so Kaiba has some pretty tight security around here. Plus, his security system state of the art."

"Man, its weird you know?" Jigen said, "For sixteen years old, he runs his own company."

"Well it is said that he took over after his step father passed away."

"Still weird though, I'd have to go with Jigen on this." Fujiko said.

"Okay, so whats the plan?" Goemon asked.

"Well, I'm thinking of just blowing off the cameras and then sneak in and take some duel disks then the blue prints."

"Um, okay?"

"You had to ask, Goemon." Jigen said.

"Come on you guys," Fujiko said as she took out her Browning M1910, "Lets do this!"

"Right." The guys said. Jigen took out his S&W M19 Combat Magnum, Lupin took out his Walther P38, and Goemon prepared his Zantetsuken sword and the gang began to walk to the door of the Corporation. Goemon then began to cut in half the locked door. The cut pieces of the door began to fell to the ground and the gang walked inside of the corporation. It was dark and quiet, that was, until Roland came out with the rest of the Kaiba Corporation security.

"You're all trespassing in Kaiba Corporation private property!" Roland yelled, "Step out immediately!

"Sorry gentlemen." Lupin replied, "I'm sorry to be so rude but," Lupin, Fujiko, Jigen, and Goemon then put gas masks on and Lupin then took out a gas grenade and it blew up gas smoke. The security men then coughed and the Lupin gang then ran down to basement number 5.

"Well so this is where Kaiba holds up his personal stuff." Fujiko said as she took off the mask.

"I wonder how are we gonna find the one safe where his blue prints are at." Jigen said as he took off the mask.

"Well," Goemon said as he took off his mask, "I'll get us all some duel disks. You get the blueprints."

"Okay," Lupin replied. "Lupin then went into his coat pocket and found a locket, it looked liked the back of a duel monsters card. "Heres the key."

"Hey, where the hell did you get that? And what the hell is that?" Jigen asked.

Lupin chuckled and said, "This is the key to the safe, well it's a copy of it. Kaiba usually wears this; it's his key, and a picture of his little brother. And now..." Lupin then put the locket into a slot and the safe opened.

"Yes!" Yelled Jigen.

Goemon then came back with the duel disks and said, "Here, the duel disks, now we can duel Yugi Motto and anyone else with the Millennium Items."

"The gang each grabbed one and then left out the building. Taking the duel disks and blue prints with them

_-Ando Inc.-_

Back at Ando Inc. Natsumi and Kaiba were still arguing. "Is it because you love your friends too much?" Kaiba said as he flipped down the photo of Natsumi and her friends that was on her desk.

"No, and yes. I don't have that much feelings towards you! And for the record..."

Suddenly Kaiba's cell phone was ringing he answered it and said, "Kaiba."

It was Roland. He sound disappointed, "Mister Kaiba, I'm sorry, someone broke in the company, they took 4 duel discs and blue prints to your new creation!"

"WHAT?!?! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU GET THEM?!??!"

"They ran fast sir."

"Well dammit Roland! Find them."

"Yes sir."

Kaiba then hung up his cell phone and Natsumi laughed, "HAHAHAHA! Bad luck for you Seto!"

Kaiba growled and turned his head and said, "Don't worry, my dear, I'll be back."


	4. Duel for Love Jigen VS Natsumi: Part One

**A.N. Hey ya'll! Man, I can't get enough of techno now, I love all the music. Go to yahoo launch and look for some techno. Ya'll will like it!**

**El Cid Girl **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lupin or Yugi! K??!!**

_Duel For Love, Natsumi VS Jigen. Part One._

_-Ando Inc-_

Back at Ando Inc, Natsumi and Kaiba got into an argument. Kaiba left because four people stole his duels discs and blue prints. Natsumi picked up the photograph of her and her friends and began to cry. Until she opened the drawer from her lower desk. She got out the Millennium Scale. Yes, Natsumi owned the Millennium Scale.

When she was thirteen, her mother went on a trip to Egypt. She found the Millennium and gave it to her. Natsumi suddenly got a new friend, an old spirit named, Amanra. According to Egyptian history, Amanra was an Egyptian Warrior. She helped the Pharaoh in the battle, and fell in love with the Priest Set. But, sadly, the Priest Set is Seto's former past life. And Amanra was Natsumi's.

Natsumi finally realized she had to help Seto. "Okay I'm leaving ya'll!" She then got out her Duel Disk. She then put it on her arm and ran out to Kaiba Corporation.

_-Outside Kaiba Corp- _

Seto Kaiba finally made it to Kaiba Corporation. Suddenly a little boy came running up to him. He had grayish violet eyes and long and puffy hair. He was wearing a blue and green-stripped shirt with a yellow vest and blue jeans. He ran up to Kaiba saying, "Seto!"

"Mokuba," Seto replied, "What happened?"

"Four people broke in Seto, they took four duel disks and the blue prints to your Virtual Reality Simulation game."

Seto growled and said, "Whoever they are, they'll pay for this."

Natsumi then ran towards Seto saying, "Seto!"

"Natsumi?" Seto asked as he turned his head towards Natsumi, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Seto, if you want...I will help you find this guy, or guys."

"What did you have? A change of heart?"

"Nothings changed..." Suddenly someone shot out a bullet into the air and said.

The man was none other than Jigen he said, "Don't you move, you friggin' brat."

Seto, Mokuba, and Natsumi then turned his head towards Jigen and Seto said, "Who are you?"

"The authorities know me as, Daisuke Jigen."

"Wait a minute!" Natsumi said, "I know you, you were at the tables with the stupid head at Domino Plaza!"

"Yeah, you're the brat who caused a bumper in our car."

"You're the one who stole the blue prints and duel discs! You're wearing one!" Seto yelled.

Jigen was wearing a duel disc. It was on his right arm. Natsumi came up. She still had her Millennium Scale in her hand. "Okay, I'll judge your pureness and see if you did take Seto's items."

"Wait a minute..." Jigen said, "That's a Millennium Item! I'll duel your for it."

"Huh?"

"That's what me and my friends are after, the Millennium items. One of my friends are searching for your friend, Yugi Motto."

"No, I will duel you!" Seto said.

Natsumi blocked him with her arm and said," No Seto, I will duel him. He's after me."

"Natsumi..."

"I'm only here for the girl right now." Jigen said.

"Look, no one messes with my boyfriend and gets away with it!" Natsumi yelled.

_Her boyfriend? _Seto thought.

"Ha," Jigen said, "That's cute, a girl standing up for her boyfriend, fine lets duel brat."

"You got it, and you should address me as Natsumi Ando."

"Ando??? You're the owner of Ando Inc! Holy Crap!"

"I'm surprised you know me, lets duel!" Both Jigen's and Natsumi's duel discs then turned on.

_(Jigen: 4000 Natsumi: 4000)_

"Fine then, brat, I'll go first." Jigen and Natsumi both had five cards in their hands. Jigen drew a card looked at it and said, "I place this monster face down in defense mode, and it ends my turn." Jigen placed a monster card in defense position and it came up as a hologram.

"Okay then, my move!" Natsumi then drew a card looked at it and said, "I play, Freyja, the Viking Goddess in attack mode!" Natsumi placed the card and out came a hologram of the Goddess Freyja.

_(Freyja, the Viking Goddess ATK1400/DEF 500)_

"FREYJA! ATTACK HIS FACE DOWN MONSTER! WITH VALOR OF THE VALKYIRE!" Freyja then launched an attack on Jigen's face down monster. Freyja defeated it. "And now, I place this trap card on the field, and end my turn."

"Man, your good." Jigen then drew a card and said, "I play, Mechanical Chaser in attack mode." Out came a hologram of a Mechanical figure as Jigen placed the card on the field.

_(Mechanical Chaser ATK 1850 DEF 800)_

"Okay, Mechanical Chaser! Attack Freyja! Lightning Strike!"

"Ha, you activated my trap!" Natsumi activated her trap, "Daily Prophecies!" Suddenly a pink barrier came up on Natsumi's side of the field.

"What the hell?" Jigen's mechanical chaser was then blocked from attacking Freyja.

"Ha, see Mr. Jigen, Daily Prophecies is a magical barrier, for every turn, it prevents you from attacking any Fairy type or Spell caster type monsters on my side of the field and Freyja is a fairy monster."

"Damn brat!"

"Ha," Seto said, "Don't underestimate Natsumi, she may be a girl, but shes a hell of a duelist."

"Thanks Seto..." Natsumi smirked.

"Fine then." Jigen said, "I end my turn."

"Okay, my move!" Natsumi drew a card and said, "I play the Magic Card, Graceful Charity!" Suddenly a hologram of an angel came out, "Graceful Charity allows me to draw 3 cards from my deck in exchange that I discard two cards to the card graveyard." Natsumi looked over her cards and thought, _Okay, Jigen has one monster on the field, I got Freyja and my barrier, but now I got the cards I wanted. Oh hell, I'm good. _"Okay now, I play this magic card! Thor's Hammer!" Suddenly Freyja got a big hammer and gained an extra 300 ATK points.

"Whats going on?"

_(Freyja **ATK1700) **_

****"Ha, see Thor's Hammer increases Freyja's attack points by 300! And now, I play another magic card! Valkyires' Breast Plate of the Dwarfs!" Once Natsumi played the magic card, Freyja then wore a breastplate made of gold and gained 500 extra attack points.

"Man, what the hell are you doing brat?"

_(Freyja **ATK2200)**_

****"Let me explain Jigen, thanks to Valkyires' Breast Plate of the Dwarfs, Freyja gains an extra 500 attack points, and now I play another magic card! Call of Valhalla!" A big horn came out and called in two Valkyires on Natsumi's side of the field. They were both on horses.

"Okay, your just playing a lot of magic cards, whats up with that?"

"Let me explain. If Freyja is on the field, I can play Call of Valhalla to summon, the Viking Valkyires."

_(The Viking Valkyires ATK 1950 DEF 2000)_

"So what? You only have two strong monsters on the field."

"Well check this out! FREYJA! ATTACK JIGEN'S MECHANCIAL CHASER NOW! MIGHTY STRENGHT OF VALHALLA!" Freyja the launched an attack on Jigen's Mechanical Chaser. Jigen's monster was defeated and Jigen lost 350 life points.

_(Jigen: 3650 Natsumi: 4000)_

"Man you brat!"

"I'm not done, VALKYRIES! ATTACK HIS LIFEPOINTS DIRECTLY! WITH VALHALLA'S SPIRIT!" Natsumi's Valkyires then attacked Jigen's life points directly. Jigen lost 1950 life points.

_(Jigen: 1700)_

"Go Natsumi!" Mokuba yelled, "Your doing great!"

"Thanks Mokie!"

"Damn brat," Jigen said, "Your not gonna get away with this." Jigen remarked.

"Oh well, I end my turn by placing this card face down." Natsumi replied. She then placed a trap card face down.

"Okay then," Jigen then drew a card and said, "I play this magic card, Swords of Reveling Light!"

"Huh?!?!" Natsumi said, "He has that rare magic card in his deck?"

"I'm guessing ya know what this card does."

"Yes, it means I cannot attack your for three full turns."

"Exactly, and now I play this monster, Elite Conquistador!" Up in Jigen's field came up a monster on a horse with a musket in his hand.

_(The Elite Conquistador ATK1900 DEF700)_

"Now that ends my turn."

"Thanks Jigen, 'cause I play this trap card! Call of the Haunted!"

"Call of the haunted?"

"It allows me to bring back a monster from my graveyard, I choose this monster! ZARATHUSTRA THE PROPHET!!" Suddenly a monster came in Natsumi's side of the field. It looked like a monk, half in darkness, half in light.

_(Zarathustra the Prophet ATK 1900 DEF 200)_

"Wait a minute, you never played that card before, and how can it be in your graveyard?"

"Well, I discarded this monster when I played Graceful Charity."

"Okay then, I now end my turn."

"Fine, one turn down, two more to go." Natsumi then drew a card and said, "I activate the magic card, Hel's Fury!"

"Okay, what the hell does that do?"

"At the cost of half of my life points, I can summon one monster that is Viking related on the field, and another that can be in my hand! So now I summon Nidhogg! THE MIGHT NORSE DRAGON!

_(Nidhogg ATK2000 DEF 1500)_

"Oh well, who cares, its just a big fire breathing dragon,"

_(Natsumi: 2000) _

"Looks can be deceiving Jigen, thanks to Freyja, and my Valkyires, Nidhogg gains 300 ATK points extra for each of them on the field."

_(Nidhogg **ATK 2600)**_

****"Oh well, but you can't attack now so its my move now."

"Fine by me."

"Okay then," Jigen then drew a card and said, "I play this magic card, Spanish Doubloons. This magic card gives my Conquistador a boost up of 700 ATK points."

_(The Elite Conquistador **ATK 2600)**_

****"And...?"

"Elite conquistador attack Natsumi's dragon! Wrath of the Spaniards!" Jigen's monster was about to attack Natsumi's dragon, but the barrier blocked him. "What the hell?"

"You should've put more attention to school, Jigen. Zarathustra was a prophet who believed in 2 gods, god of light, and god of darkness. So now in this game, when he is in Attack mode, all monster on my right side of the field are fairies, and all monsters on my left, their all spell casters. When I summoned Nidhogg, he turned into a spell caster monster instead of a dragon."

"Ugh." _How the hell am I gonna defeat this girl? She is very tough. Lupin is not gonna like this._


End file.
